POTC Musical Songs
by Hermione Vader
Summary: This was inspired by LOTR Musical Songs. Your favorite characters sing everything from The Phantom of the Opera to Wicked to Disney songs. Submit requests for future parodies only musical and Disney songs, please. R&R, Please!
1. Some Day My Ship Will Come

**POTC Musical Songs**

Disclaimer: Alas, none of it is mine.

A/N: This was inspired by LOTR Musical Songs (which isn't mine). Some parodies will be regular musical songs and some will be Disney songs. Some songs go with specific scenes from the first movie, but some go with made-up situations. Most songs will be longer (and better) than the first one. I've put up these first four (to give the readers a little variety), but I won't put up anymore until I receive at least five reviews. If you have any suggestions for song parodies, send them to me, and I will consider them.

**Some Day My Ship Will Come**

Title: "Some Day My Ship Will Come"

Rip-off of: "Some Day My Prince Will Come" from _Snow White_

Sung by: Jack (before gets the _Black Pearl_ back in the movie)

Jack: Some day my ship will come,

Some day I'll find my love.

And how thrilling that moment will be:

When the _Black Pearl_ comes back to me.

I'll whisper "I love you"

And raise a sail or two.

Though she's far away

I'll find my ship some day,

Some day when my dreams come true.


	2. SHIP

**S-H-I-P**

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money off of this.

Title: "S-H-I-P"

Rip-off of: "T-E-A-M" from _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown_

Sung by: Cursed Pirates and Jack (during the battle between the_ Interceptor_ and the _Black Pearl_)

Barbossa: Gimme an "S"!

Cursed Pirates (CP): S!

Barbossa: Gimme an "H"!

CP: H!

Barbossa: Gimme an "I"!

CP: I!

Barbossa: Gimme a "P"!

CP: P!

Barbossa: What does that spell?

CP: SHIP!

There is no ship

Like the best ship,

Which is the _Black Pearl_, right here!

And we'll show you it's the best ship

In the Caribbean Sea this year!

And in no time

We'll be big time

With the famous buccaneers!

For all we have to do is win one more battle

And eternal fame is ours!

Jack: (spoken) Dear Pen Pal,

(sung) You'll never guess what happened today

At the sea battle.

It's hard to believe what happened today

At the sea battle.

I was the captain,

Ana Maria was first mate,

And all of the crew was the same as always.

But somehow or other disaster struck

At the sea battle.

CP: There is no ship

Like the best ship,

Which is the _Black Pearl_, right here!

And we'll show you it's the best ship

In the Caribbean Sea this year!

And in no time

We'll be big time

With the famous buccaneers!

For all we have to do is win one more battle

And eternal fame is ours!

Jack: The _Pearl_ had caught up

And now we had no ammo.

They fired at will

And we took a big, hard blow.

I yelled "Gibbs, shoot that guy,

You're at the right angle."

He fired as easy as pie…

And missed him.

I don't think it's good for a crew's morale

To see their captain cry.

Lizzie helped out by smacking a pirate

And loosening a few of his teeth.

Ana dropped anchors from up in the crow's nest

And KO'd the pirates beneath.

Yes, we had fortitude;

No one can argue with that.

And we could've won when I saw something move

By Barbossa's hat.

CP: There is no ship

Like the best ship,

Which is the _Black Pearl_, right here!

And we'll show you it's the best ship

In the Caribbean Sea this year!

And in no time

We'll be big time

With the famous buccaneers!

For all we have to do is win one more battle

And eternal fame is ours!

Jack: I had knocked one guy out

And there were more to go.

I saw that monkey that had the medallion,

I know.

I chased him around from ship to ship

And I reached---

Jack's Crew (disappointedly): Awwww…

Jack: Dear Pen Pal,

I've heard where you really live is quite far.

Please send directions

On how I can get where you are.

Your friend,

Captain Jack.

Jack mails two copies of this letter. He sends one to Charlie Brown and the other to Johnny Depp.


	3. Breaking the Curse

**Breaking the Curse**

Disclaimer: It's not mine; you know it and I know it.

Title: "Breaking the Curse"

Rip-off of: "Part of Your World" from _The Little Mermaid_

Sung by: Barbossa (in the cave on Isla de Muerta)

Barbossa: Look at this stuff;

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the man,

The man who has everything?

Look at this lair:

Treasures untold.

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Sure, I've got everything.

I've got jewelry and gold coins aplenty.

I've got statues and clothing galore.

You want uneaten apples?

I've got twenty.

But who cares?

No big deal…

I want more!

I wanna eat like the people eat.

Wanna eat my apples

And fully digest them.

Wanna drink that red…

What's that word again?

Oh---wine.

When you're skeletal

You can't eat too much.

Everything goes right through you.

You can't even eat---what's it called again?

Oh---stew.

I will somehow,

A long time from now,

Eating till I burst.

Things will go my way;

For I will someday

Be breaking the curse.

Betcha on land

They won't understand.

They'd call me a horrid monster.

Working stomachs,

I'm not a lummox…

I want to drink!

I want to drink what the people drink.

I want alcohol and I will get some.

I will drink Sparrow favorite drink---

What's the word---rum!

When's it my turn?

My need---it burns.

Things could not possibly get any worse.

Someday I'll be

The same old me.

When I'm breaking the curse.


	4. Aztec Medallion

**Aztec Medallion**

Disclaimer: I swear on Captain Jack Sparrow's bandana that none of it is mine (not even the bandana).

Title: "Aztec Medallion"

Rip-off of: "Angel of Music" from _The Phantom of the Opera_

Sung by: Pintel and Ragetti (derived from Pintel's line about the gold constantly calling them.)

Ragetti: Where in the world has it been hiding?

This search has taken forever.

I only wish I knew its secret;

Where is the gold's location?

Pintel: Captain once spoke of a gold coin;

I used to dream it'd appear.

Now as we search, I can sense it,

And I know it's here.

Here in this room, it taunts us softly,

Somewhere inside, hiding.

Now I know we must find it

In order to end our torment.

Ragetti: Pintel, you were probably dreaming;

Daydreams like that can't come true.

Pintel, you're talking in riddles

And it's not like you.

Pintel: Aztec Medallion! Little blighter!

Stop eluding us now!

Aztec Medallion! Hide no longer!

Help us our suffering!

(Repeat with both of them singing.)


	5. Defying the Sea

**Defying the Sea**

Disclaimer: Obviously, nothing is mine.

Title: "Defying the Sea"

Rip-off of: "Defying Gravity" from _Wicked_ (the title comes from Davy Jones's line, "I am the sea," and the fact that Jack tries to defy him by sending Will in his place.)

Sung by: Jack and Elizabeth (around the time when Elizabeth says that someday the moment will come when Jack will have the choice to do the right thing.)

Elizabeth (_spoken_): Jack, why couldn't you do the right thing for once

Instead of worming your way out of a deal?

(_sung_) I hope you're happy!

I hope you're happy now!

I hope you're happy how

I've lost my love forever!

I hope you think you're clever!

Jack: I hope you're happy!

I hope you're happy, too!

I hope you're happy you

Would sail every ocean

For the sake of pure devotion!

Both: Though I can't imagine how,

I hope you're happy right now.

Elizabeth: Jack, you can still be a good man,

What I know you're longing for.

You can be all you want to be…

Jack: But I don't want that…

No.

I _can't_ want that anymore.

Nothing will change within me

I'll always stay the same.

I don't do well playing by the rules

Of someone else's game.

I'm no good at second-guessing;

I will never be top scale.

Now it's time to trust my instincts,

Open my eyes, and sail.

It's time to try defying the sea.

I think I'll try defying the sea.

And you can't stop me now.

Elizabeth: Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of grandeur.

J

ack: I'll never accept limits

Just 'cause Jones says they're so.

I won't win every fight;

But till I try, I'll never know!

I'm tired of looking

For love I guess I've lost.

Well, I say, if that's love,

It comes at much too high a cost.

I sooner buy defying the sea.

Kiss me good-bye; I'm defying the sea.

And they'll never stop me now.

(_spoken)_

Elizabeth, come with me. Think of what we could do together.

(_sung_)

Unlimited!

Together we're unlimited!

We'll be the greatest team there's ever been.

Elizabeth: There's no fight we cannot win.

Jack: Dreams the way we planned 'em.

Elizabeth: If we work in tandem.

Both: Just you and I defying the sea.

We'll be so high defying the sea.

They'll never stop us now.

Jack (_spoken_): Well, are you coming?

Elizabeth (_sung_): I hope you're happy

Now that you're choosing this.

Jack: You too.

I hope it brings you bliss.

Both: I really hope you get it

And don't live to regret it!

I hope you're happy in the end!

I hope you're happy…my friend.

_Jack is now standing on wooden pole of the highest sail and he's holding on to the _Black Pearl_'s mast._ _Elizabeth is looking up at him from the deck._

Jack: So if you care to find me,

Look to the western sea!

I know it's the only place

Where I can truly sail free!

And if I'm sailing solo,

At least I'm sailing free!

To Davy Jones (who'd drown me),

Take a message back from me!

Tell him how I am defying the sea!

Look at me now!

I'm defying the sea!

And I'm the pirate he can't drown.

And nobody, not the Navy,

Not an octopus named Davy

Is ever gonna STOP MEEEE NOOOOOW!

Elizabeth: I hope you're happy!

The _Flying Dutchman_'s crew (FDC): Look him, he owes us!

Jack: STOP MEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOW!

FDC: He can't pay his debt,

So it's up to us to STOP HIM---

Jack: AAAAAHHHH!

FDC: NOW!


	6. Caribbean!

**Caribbean**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this? If I did, POTC would probably be one giant musical.

Title: "Caribbean"

Rip-off of: "Oklahoma" from _Oklahoma_

Sung by: Everyone

Jack: Caribbean!

Where the wind blows in the sugar cane!

And the blazing heat sure feels sweet

Right after a giant hurricane!

Will & Elizabeth: Caribbean!

Every night my cutie-pie and I

Sit at sunset and watch

The big, dark docks

Making black silhouettes against the sky.

Barbossa: And we all really love the sea!

And it makes us all real happy!

I say you're doing fine!

Caribbean!

All: C-A-R-I-B-B-E-A-N!

Caribbeeeeeeean!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now review, my pretties!


	7. The Flying Dutchman's Captain

**The Flying Dutchman's**

**Captain**

Disclaimer: If I owned these things, I'd be a whole lot richer.

A/N: I'm very sorry about the wait. School and marching band have been taking up my free time, but I'll try to update when I can.

* * *

Title: "The _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain"

Rip-off of: "The Phantom of the Opera" from _The Phantom of the Opera_

Sung by: Jack, Davy Jones, and the _Flying Dutchman_'s Crew (FDC)

Jack: He sent a henchman to me

And Bootstrap came.

I must collect some souls

To clear my name.

I wish this was a dream

For now I see

The _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain is here

Searching for me.

Davy Jones: You know I'll find you, Jack.

Your soul I'll get.

My little beastie

Will eat you yet.

And though you run away

To hide from me,

The _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain is there

Out on the sea.

FDC: He knows where you will go;

He's always near.

The Kraken's appetite

Is what you should fear.

And if you don't give up,

You know you'll be

Inside Davy Jones's Locker,

Under the sea.

FDC: He's there: the _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain!

Beware the _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain!

Davy: In all your darkest dreams

You always knew

That your twisted destiny---

Jack: Would end with you.

All: And in this wild sea

Where you can't flee

The _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain is there,

Chasing after me.

Jack: He's there: the _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain!

Davy: Come!

Jack: Ruuuuuuuun!

Davy: Come to me!

Jack: Noooooooo!

Davy: Come to me, Jack Sparrow!

Jack: It's Caaaaaaaptain!

AAAAHHH!

* * *

A/N: If you review, you will receive 12 boxes of assorted chocolates. 


	8. DEBT

**DEBT**

Disclaimer: (Points to Mickey Mouse) It's all his! It's not mine!

Title: "DEBT"

Rip-off of: "RENT" from _RENT_

Sung by: Jack, Will, Bootstrap, the _Black Pearl_'s Crew (BPC), the _Flying Dutchman_'s Crew

_On the _Black Pearl (BP):

Gibbs: How can you sail the seas

When the howling wind

Blows with more friction each day?

_Jack looks at the Black Spot on his left hand._

Jack: Rip tides, low tides, high tides, and now this deadline:

100 souls in three days!

DEBT!

Marty: How can you be a pirate

When there's nothing to steal

Where there were riches

Back in the day.

How can you mop the poop deck

When your arms feel broke

And your legs feel clay?

Jack: On my hand there's the Black Spot!

Marty: Well, that's only your own fault!

Jack: I don't wanna pay---

I don't wanna pay---

I don't wanna pay

My soul's DEBT!

Gibbs: How can we sail the ocean

When we have no heading

And our captain's insane?

Marty: How we live like this?

We don't have treasure

And the work causes strain!

Gibbs and Marty: You think of some treasure---

Gold beyond measure!

(_To Jack_)

How will you pay---

How will you pay---

How will you pay

Your soul's DEBT?!

_On the _Flying Dutchman (FD):

Will (_to Bootstrap_): How can you survive on this ship

The captain's every order

Seems like a trick?

Bootstrap: You do as you're told.

It's all getting old.

The whole crew is cold.

It makes me sick.

Will: Where's the key?

Bootstrap: Beats me.

Will and Bootstrap: How we gonna pay---

How we gonna pay---

How we gonna pay---

How we gonna pay

Your/My soul's DEBT?!

Will: I'll have to steal the key in the dead of night.

_On the _BP:

Jack: I don't want to feel the Kraken's nasty bite.

Pintel and Ragetti: Let's sail away and leave this all behind.

Jack: No, we're not safe until we get Jones's heart.

It's the only thing that keeps the Kraken from

Tearing me apart!

DEBT!

_On the _FD:

Maccus: Why do we serve on a ship

Where everyone around you

Is quickly fading away?

Why did we make this choice

To stick around and decay?

Bootstrap (_to Will_): Just get to some land

And then make your stand.

_On the _BP:

Jack: We need to find that chest.

Pintel: We'll do our best.

Marty: When Jones acts tough,

You call his bluff.

All (both ships): We're not gonna pay---

We're not gonna pay---

We're not gonna pay---

Sparrow's DEBT!

Bootstrap's DEBT!

Wyvern's DEBT!

DEBT! DEBT! DEBT!

DEEEEBT! DEBT!

We're not gonna pay DEBT!

'Cause there is too much---

DEBT!!!


	9. Sail Ev'ry Ocean

**Sail Ev'ry Ocean**

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It will be mine. Oh yes, it will be mine.

A/N: I'm going to start replying to anonymous reviewers here:

* * *

**Purplediamond: **Thanks. I did "Oklahoma" because my brother was in that play last year at school. Your request for a song from _The Sound of Music_ inspired this chapter.

**Power of the Wolf: **Thank you. I love "Poor Unfortunate Souls," but I don't know it all that well. If I ever manage to muster up enough courage to put Disney songs on my new iPod (which I want to do), I'll parody it (since I would be able to listen to it line by line).

**Someone:** Thank you. I enjoyed writing "Aztec Medallion." It came to me when half of our town lost power over the summer (courtesy of a wicked thunderstorm).

**Maddie: **Thanks. I will keep writing this, whenever life allows me.

Title: "Sail Ev'ry Ocean"

Rip-off of: "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" from _The Sound of Music_

Sung by: Tia Dalma (to everyone in her hut at the end of DMC)

Tia Dalma: Sail ev'ry ocean.

Sail wide and far.

Sail to where no sun shines

And there are no more stars.

If you want to find Jack,

Then bravery you can't lack.

If you give some slack,

Then you'll get him back!

Sail ev'ry ocean!

Sail with the best!

He will see you through

And put you to the test!

(_Barbossa appears._)

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. This song is rather short, so in order to make it long, I'd have to repeat a lot of things and you'd get bored.

Please review and you'll get lots of treasure! Argh!


	10. Caribbean Nights

**Caribbean Nights**

Disclaimer: Disney owns it all. It's part of their plan for world domination.

A/N: In this song only, Caribbean is pronounced "Car-IB-be-an" instead of "Car-ib-BE-an," which is the pronunciation that is usually associated with this franchise.

Title: "Caribbean Nights"

Rip-off of: "Arabian Nights" from _Aladdin_

Sung by: Barbossa (in his skeleton form, surrounded by his cursed, skeleton-pirate crew)

Barbossa: The Caribbean Sea:

Such a dangerous place!

Where many pirate ships roam.

Where they'll come and pillage

And they won't leave a trace.

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home.

Caribbean Nights!

Like Caribbean days!

It might be hotter than hot,

But we feel it not,

And that causes us pain!

Caribbean Nights!

With Caribbean moons!

It shows what we are!

Your mind it will scar!

And this is our doom!

So come, take a ride,

And sail with the tide

To another Caribbean Night!


End file.
